


||𝔴𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔰|| 𝐚 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐯𝐞𝐥 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 ||

by puddlepuddle



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hydra, Marvel - Freeform, SHIELD, Wings, dragon - Freeform, hybrid?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlepuddle/pseuds/puddlepuddle
Summary: 𝐏𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐟𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫. 𝐇𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐦𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐫. 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭’𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts





	||𝔴𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔰|| 𝐚 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐯𝐞𝐥 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 ||

𝐀 𝐰𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐝, 𝐬𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐌𝐞𝐫𝐜𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐬. 𝐁𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬. 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐜𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐤. 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐥. 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝, 𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬. 𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐲 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐚𝐝𝐠𝐞 (𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐇.𝐘.𝐃.𝐑.𝐀), 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧-𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐛𝐛𝐲, 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐦𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐧-𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐩𝐞𝐭.

𝐀 𝐦𝐚𝐧, 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫. 𝐇𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐟𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐮𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞. 

"𝐈𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐤, 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞." 𝐇𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐧 (𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧, 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠) 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐬𝐤. 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐮𝐢𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐚𝐫. 𝐌𝐮𝐫𝐦𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐤.

𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥, 𝐧𝐨 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐥𝐝. 𝐇𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐛𝐨𝐧𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬. 𝐒𝐤𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐢𝐬-𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭. 𝐄𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐥𝐝 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐠𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐥𝐲, 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧.

"𝐈𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫.'' 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐧'𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐚 𝐰𝐚𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝.

°* °* °* °* °* °* °*


End file.
